Paper Ball Fight
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: A paper ball fight ensures during History Of Magic including Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and of course James Potter. What will be the outcome of this fight? Most likely something quite interesting. Read and Review please! J/L :D


Lily Evans was calmly sitting in History Of Magic, quietly taking notes on . . . . well nothing to be exact. She lost focus on whatever Professor Binns was saying a long time ago. She heard ruckus behind her and she knew it was James and Sirius. They have always fooled around in History Of Magic since first year. This year she and James became Heads and they also became friends as well. So she didn't get mad at him for many things anymore. She did glare at Sirius sometimes but since he was James's friend she had to be nice to him and in turn since she became James's friend as well, he had to be nice to her too. All of a sudden there was a light thwack on the back of her bare neck. She had her red hair up in a bun today so her neck was completely aware to everything.

She turned to her side to see the object that was thrown into the back of her neck. It was a rolled up piece of paper that was shaped into a ball. She picked it up and looked at it in her hand. All of a sudden another ball of paper zoomed right past her head. She quickly turned around in her seat at the two men who were suspects.

On cue when Lily turned around to look at them with a perfect raised eyebrow James and Sirius pointed at each other. Lily's face broke into a smile. And James grinned while Sirius chuckled a laugh of relief. Than all of a sudden the ball of paper that hit Lily, hit Sirius right on the side of his head.

James and Sirius turned to Lily gaping with mouths wide open as she just blew on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt. She grinned a little and looked up at the boys.

They were gaping like fishes. They were quite shocked that Lily Evans, Head Girl, perfectionist, no-rule braking girl was playing their game. Lily quickly ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook, rolled it into a ball, and aimed carefully than shot the ball at Sirius. It landed right in his open mouth. Sirius growled and spit it out as James cracked up next to him. Lily gave Sirius a sly grin,

"Haven't anyone told you it's rude to stare?"

That just made James crack up even more.

"She got you good mate!" James said to Sirius, still chuckling.

Lily grinned and turned back in her seat.

When there was only 5 minutes left to go in the class something hit Lily's shoulder. But she was ready for this. She gave a stunningly great throw of two paper balls at once. One hitting James in his glasses and one hitting Sirius right behind the eyes.

"YOU WIN, ALRIGHT?" Sirius said rubbing his forehead.

"Pssh, you hardly put up a fight." Lily replied with a flick of her hand.

"Merlin Lily, you got a great throw." James said, "You know we could use you as a chaser on the Quidditch team."

"Not a chance James. We've all ready been through this." Lily warned with a groan in her voice. He's been nagging for about a week now. Every morning when she was heading to their combined bathroom to take a shower and he was just leaving he would say to her,

"Lily we need you on the team!" and then leave.

Every waking moment this week he would bring up Quidditch and her on their team. It was enough to make anyone get sick of the wizardry sport.

"James! You and your Quidditch!" Lily said as they packed up to go to free period since the bell rang.

"What about it? Don't you just love it?" Sirius drawled

"Nope."

The boys looked at her like she was completely mental and should be locked up.

"How can you not like Quidditch?" Sirius asked aghast.

"She just doesn't, Padfoot." James said sadly, shaking his head as if the world ended.

Lily just shook her head. They were ridiculous. She smiled and started to leave the classroom when all of a sudden a wad of paper hit her in the back of the head and before she could turn around the paper ball zoomed around in the air to face her in midair and unfold itself. There was a message on it.

_Turn around._

Was all it said. So Lily turned around and right at the moment she did James was right in front of her and he kissed her.

It was sweet and nice and Lily was about to fall down her knees were so weak. James's arms came around her waist and pulled her closer. Her bag dropped to the ground and her arms wound up and around his neck. He groaned and finally broke the kiss.

"Woa." was all Lily said.

James chuckled.

"Just to let you know, even though you hate Quidditch, one of the things I love, I kinda have to let you know that I always will love you more." James cheekily grinned.

"Is that so?" Lily asked smiling.

"uhh . . . yea." James said

Lily's smile turned into a grin as she pulled his head down so that she could kiss him again. When they finally broke apart Lily said,

"That's alright. Because if you get to kiss me like that, than I don't care how much you love Quidditch." Lily laughed.

James grinned and kissed her again.

Aahh definitely. If he kisses me like that, than I'll marry him, Lily thought with a laugh.

**(A/N- This story is based off of a paper ball fight I had on the bus with everyone. It was so much fun, even though the bus driver did stop the bus twice, but still everyone of all ages were throwing paper balls at each other. HILARIOUS. Lol. Yea so the ending I'm not a fan of but still.)**


End file.
